Lovestruck
by Slxy3r
Summary: What if Aubrey is the one that finds Beca in the shower, not Chloe?
1. Activities Fair

**A/N I'm aware some readers are offended at how Aubrey acted in the shower in my original chapter because she wouldn't act like that. Apparently I was making fun OfMitchsen, but I swear that I wasn't, I'm a full hearted Mitchsen shipper. And to anyone who accused me of being a Bechloe shipper (not saying Bechloe's a bad thing) I'm not a Bechloe shipper. Some readers weren't happy that the shower scene followed the movie word for word soI rewrote the chapter. This is actually the first ever fanfiction I've ever written so it won't be very good. Pleasedon't judge...Enjoy!**

* * *

Beca curiously walked around the activities fair in Barden University. Just at that moment she walked past _The_ _Barden Bella_ therestood Chloe Beale and... but what really caught her attention was the famous AubreyPosen.  
The goody two shoes, the girl with the perfect image... well... until she puked at the ICCAs finals last year.

"Hi, any interest in joining our A Capella group?" Chloe asked. "Sorry, I cant sing, and it's pretty lame." Beca explained.

That's when Aubrey took action. "Aca-Scuse me?" She said. "We do world championships, that's not lame!" Chloe defended.

"We're a group of close knit talented ladieswho's dreams areto return to the nationals at Lincoln Center!" Chloe explains again.

"A dream where you go back and have Aubrey Posen puke her guts all out again?" Beca retorted. "T-that... thats not it..." Aubrey tried defending herself, but failed.

She looked very offended and hurt. "Sorry, well, I gotta go now, it was nice meeting you guys!" Beca walked off.

"Ouch!" Chloe said. "Ok, that hurt me more than it hurt you Chlo." Aubrey winced.

"I need to redeem, myself after last year. I need to earn then reputation of the Bellas back, and most of all, show that girlwith the ear monstrosities that I'm more than just a girl who pukes her guts out."

* * *

Beca sings titanium as she walks into the shower, but then someone rips the curtain open.

"Aaaaah. What the hell!" Beca screams as she covers herself quickly. "Would you please shut up! I thought you said you couldn't sing. Liar."

"Well, well, well, why is Posen in my shower cubicle naked and yelling at me? Please cover your junk."Beca spat. Aubrey blushed, forgetting she was nude. She quickly covered herself with her arms.

"J-Jeez... We really n-need someone to audition for the Bellas, I'm only saying this for the sake of this group, b-but you have a good voice...and we need you." Aubrey stammered reluctantly.

"Is the high and mighty Aubrey Posen begging me to audition?" Beca teased.

"I've had enough! I asked nicely but if your gonna keep making fun of me then... uuuugh." Without even finishing her sentence, Aubrey stomps out, still naked.

Beca sighed, still debating with herself whether she should do it or not. Whether she should go to the auditions... or not?

* * *

Aubrey was bored through the whole of auditions, and ofcourse no one met her standards. She was really hoping that Beca would show up, but then Beca would justmade her angrier than she was. She had mocked her, and worse of all seen her body  
that she'd been so insecure of.

The auditions were over but something caught Aubrey's attention. She could see Beca out of the corner of her eyes. "Hey! Bree, isn't that the girl who was making fun of us this morning?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah..." Aubrey replies. Beca walked onto the stage. "I didn't know we had to prepare a song..." "it's fine, just sing anything." Aubrey said dismissively.

"Hi, I'm Beca Mitchells." After introducing herself, Beca just went ahead and started "You shout it out butI can't hear a word you say,I'mtalking loud not saying much,I'mcriticized but all your bullets ricochet,You  
shoot me down, but I get up-"

"Anything but that please..." Aubrey announces. "Ok..."

"Fine... I'll sing 'Beautiful' by One Direction." Beca said.

Beca wasn't a fan of Sappy love songs but she knew she'd have to get used to it just in case she got chosen, and she was planning on annoying Aubrey with this song.

It was only the start and Aubrey was already rolling her eyes. "If only you saw what I can see..." Beca pointedatAubrey causing Chloe to giggle.

"you'll understand why I want you so desperately, right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, you don't know, oh oh. You don't know you're beautiful." Beca sang winking at Aubrey, trying her hardest to piss her off, but it was having the opposite  
effect.

Aubrey was now all flustered and blushing. Beca quickly finished, because she was absolutely mortified. It didn't piss Aubrey off but made her happy. What the hell?!

* * *

Beca was actually surprised that she was chosen. "Ladies, practice tomorrow, better be here on time, if not earlier. I don't expect anyone to be late. I don't like late. If you're late, expect there to be consequences." Aubrey said.

Everyone murmured in agreement not wanting to be punished.


	2. Late

_"Mum, stay with me. Mum? Mum! Wake up! Wake up! Please! No, Mum!" Beca screamed._

Beca's eyes snapped open, tears flowing downher face and coldsweat running down her neck. She quickly wiped her tears off her face.

'Itwas just a dream' she thought...but it wasn't, it was a flashback of when.. when her mother... died. She looked around frantically, trying to find her alarm clock.

'God what time is it?' She thought to herself. "It's 11:00 am." Her roommate, Kimmy Jin told her. Okay, maybe she said that out loud. "Aubrey's gonna kill me! Thanks by the way, KJ." Beca saidandran out of the room, forgetting she was still  
in her pajamas.

'KJ?' Kimmy Jin thought to herself.

Beca was halfway through the campus and finally realised she was still in her pj's. She ran back to her room as fast as she could.

"Uuuugh. I'm seriously dead meat." She muttered to herself. She got into a pair of black skinny jeans, a white T-shirt and a plaidshirt on the outside. Kimmy Jin stares at her.

"Sorry." Beca mumbled, knowing that she was disturbing her roommate. She quickly madeher way to the auditorium where the practice was being held.

* * *

The doors burst open, just as Aubrey was teaching the girls some choreography. "Beca Mitchell, why are you late?! I warned you-" "Sorry Aubrey...I-" "Sorry isn't good enough! I warned you yesterday, in order to win this year, you need to cooperate with  
usandI was in the middle of my sentence." Aubrey spat.

"Well, it's not like you cooperate with us, you can't just boss us around. I had the decency to apologise, I could've walked in and acted like nothing happened." Beca said arrogantly, Being thethe badass that she is.

Aubrey's mouth opened and closed trying to think of a retort. "I can definitely sense the sexual tension." Amy whispered to Stacie. "Yeah same. It's really strong." Stacie whispered back. "I can senseit too." Lilly said. Amy and Stacie's eyes widened.  
Lilly talked normally!

"Well Beca, I'm gonna have to "boss" you around to win nationals, I've got the Pitch Pipe." Aubrey said. Beca rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She huffed put and walked to the seat.

"Ok, as I was saying before, Stacie, your Movesneed to be less uuum... , You need to move those hips more. Lilly, you need to talk louder!" Aubrey said.

Chloe, who was sitting next to Beca nudged her. "Beca, come with me to Lunch. Is that ok?" She asked. "Sure."

"BECA, PAY ATTENTION." Aubrey exclaimed, Seething. "As I was saying, we missed hoodnight yesterday because it had been cancelled due to some problems, so it'll be tonight. The Treblemakers will be there and remember the oath, no sexual relationships  
with them.a lot of girls have been known to get drunk and hook up with the trebles so make sure you don't do that." Aubrey warned.

"Girls, we're done for today. See you tonight." Aubrey dismissed them. Chloe and Beca stayed behind.

"Uuuum, Beca, why're you still here?" Aubrey asked coldly, causing Beca to shrink. "Um, I asked her to go with meto get lunch." Chloe explained and receiveda curt "Oh."fromAubrey.

"Well, I've got a class soon, see youtwo tonight." Aubrey said and walked off. "Let's get going!" Chloe chirped. "Ok." Beca groaned.

"Beca, you gotta tell me EVERYTHING that happened from yesterday to this morning." Chloe said excitedly. Beca winced at how Chloe was so pure and innocent when she asked the question. "Well, I start singing Titanium-"

"MyJam, My lady Jam." Chloegiggled. "Eeeeew, Chloe!" Beca exclaimed butshecouldn't help but smile at her.

"I was singing Titanium, in the shower. And she burst in and saw me naked." Beca explained. 'That's explains the sexual tension.' Chloe thought. "She told me to shutup, she then realised that she wasnaked and screaming at me in my shower  
stall. She asked me to audition because apparently I have a good voice. I kinda teased her then she ran off." Beca said, rubbing her neck guiltily.

"That explains why she was being so cold to you. Don't tell Bree that I told you what I'm gonna tell you now." Chloe said. "Ok."

* * *

"Now I feel really guilty, I know I was late but... I had reasons..." Beca trailed off.

"Well, you can tell me anything, your secrets are safe with me." Chloe said. "I know I can trust you, it's just, I've never ever told anyone-"

"Not even your parents?"Chloeasked, cutting Beca off.

"Well, that's where I was getting to. Itis about my parents. My mum and dad divorced when I was only 7. I was always living with my mum...until... she died. They hadconstant fights duringmy childhood, I would neverbe able to sleepat  
night, I would always hear screaming and glass breaking. It was part of my daily life, it repeated again and again every night and like I said, it repeated until they got divorced. I would walk home fromschool to my mum, who lookedlifeless,she  
just sat on the couch, with red wine or whatever. I knew what she was doing to herself, she had scratches down her arm. I told myself not to be like her and harm myself, but I obviously failed. All my friends hadtheir parentspicking themup  
in the afternoon and I was always alone. My mum was hurting, but although she was hurting she still tried to comfort me. She told me nothing was my fault, but my head told me the divorce was my fault that my birth was a mistake. The daybefore Mysweet  
sixteen, I found her on the floor, in her own pool of blood. By the time we reached the hospital, we had no hope. Ever since then I shut everyone out and never told anyone what happened. That day, is still haunting me, As is my childhood."Becasaid.

"I'm so, so, so sorry, I actually shouldn't have asked." Chloe said forlornly with tears in her eyes.

"It's ok. Now I have flashbacks and dreams when I sleep, that's why I lose track of time." Beca said, rubbing Chloe's back.

"You needa tell Bree! Youneed to tell her! She needs to know so then she won't scold you for what you can't control!" Chloe ranted.

"I can't, she won't wanna hear it." Beca mumbled. "She'll understand, there's still so much you don't Know abouther. But she'llhave totell you herself, it's too personal." Chloe said.

"That's a lot of weight off my shoulders, thank you for listening, I'm glad I talked to you." Beca said.

"Same Beca." "I gotta go, see you tonight,Chloe" Beca said and walked off, leaving Chloe indeep thought.

* * *

Beca arrived at the Treble house, and there stood Aubrey, Fat Amy and Stacy. She walked up to them and greeted them.

"Hey Stace, Amy, Aubrey." "Hi Shortstacks." Amy greeted. "Hi Becs." Stacey said. "Hi, Beca."Aubrey said and walked off. "What's with her?"Beca asked causing theother two Bellas to shrug. With that Beca walked off.


	3. Drunk

Beca wondered around the treble house, feeling lonely as Jesse was with his group, Chloe with Aubrey, Jessica with Ashley, Amy with Bumper, Cynthia Rose with Lilly. But wait, where was Stacie?

"Heeeeeeey Beca." Someone slurred. "Stacie? You're drunk!" Beca exclaimed. "Well I feel perfectly sober..." Stacie drawled.

"Uuuuum, should I take you back to your dorm?" Beca asked.

"Yes please, I need some aspirin." Stacie groaned. "BECA." She heardChloe callout to her. Beca sat Stacie down and said "Stace, wait for me I'll be right back."

"What is it, Chloe? You're soooo drunk..." Beca groaned. "You'll think I'm sober when you see Bree. Could you please take her back to our dorm. Here are the keys." Chloe said, bumbling, handing the keys to Beca.

'I never agreed... but ok.' Beca thought.

"Aubrey, I'm taking you back to your dorm." Beca said curtly. Aubrey wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and put her forehead on Beca's. Beca blushed at the closeness of the two.

"Who're youuuuuu? I don't remember you... do you even sing Acapella? This is only for Aca people." Aubrey slurred heavily. "Uuuum, Aubrey, t-this is B-beca..." Beca stuttered as Aubrey pulled her closer.

"What a-are you d-doing?" Beca asked. "Becaaaaaaa, take me back to my dooooooormm." Aubrey demanded.

"You need to let go me and let me go get Stacie first." Beca said firmly. Aubrey looked hurt and disappointed.

"Are you ditching me for another person?" Aubrey asked making Beca blush and exclaim "What?! Noooo! We're not even together. Aubrey you're really drunk we needa get you back."

Beca pulled Aubrey with her towards where Stacie was, passed out on the bench. Aubrey stared at Stacie. "Will you be ok walking on your own? Cause I think I'll need to carry Stacie." Beca said. "I don't need your help either way."

Aubrey slurredfeeling jealous and not know why

'What's up with her?' Beca thought.

* * *

Beca carried Stacie in her arms and nearly dropped her when she heard a yelp. "Aubrey! Are you okay?" Beca asked worriedly.

If it weren't for the dark sky, Becawould've seen Aubrey blush. "I-I think I rolled my ankle." Aubrey whimpered and groanedholding her stomach which was also hurting.

Beca touched her shoulder only to get slapped away like as if she was burning her. "Aubrey... I can't help you if you keep shutting me out. Hell, I don't even know anything about you. Which Ankle did you hurt?" Beca asked.

"Left..." Aubrey mumbled, still put Stacie down and tended to Aubrey.

"Aubrey, your ankle's swollen. Let me try wake Stacie up..." Beca said worriedly and knelt down beside her brunette friend who was still passed out.

"Stacie... Stace... STACIE CONRAD." Beca yelled shaking Stacie crazily. Aubrey sat there looking very amused. Stacie sat up quickly,banging her head on Beca accidentally kissing her.

Beca's eyes widened, Aubrey's eyes widened withthe smirk wiped off her faceand Stacie blushed.

"Beca! I'm so sorry... oh my god... I'm so, so sorry." Stacie apologised. Saying it again and again. "It's fine Stacie, that was nothing." Beca said, flustered.

Aubrey watched feeling a pang of jealousy. Those two were way too close for her liking. "Youuuu two are tooo cloooose." Aubrey whined, shakingher head furiously.

"Uuuuuh, Aubrey, are you... okay there?" Stacie asked. "I'm fine." She replied coldly. "Uuum she's still drunk... soooo... no she's not really fine." Beca whispered to Stacie, causing Aubrey to raise her eyebrows which

Beca found adorable. 'WHAT THE HELL? ME THINKING AUBREY'S ADORABLE. WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME. SHE'S HE DRUNK ONE...' Beca thought.

"Stace, Aubrey sprained her ankle so she'll need help. Are you able to walk on your own? We don't want you spraining your ankle too." Beca said.

"Yeah I guess. I've sobered up, I think. Plus,It's only a few minutes away from my dorm so I'll be fine. Aubrey's dorm is literally on the other side and she's still drunkso she'll need some support." Stacie explained.

"Well, see you later Stace. Stay safe. Remember, use your rape whistle if you need."Beca laughed. "Ok, see you tomorrow." Stacie said and walked off.

"Ok, missy, stay put." Beca groaned and got up. She put her arms under Aubrey and picked her up. Despite Beca's size, she was actually quite strong.

Aubrey looked at Beca in a whole new light which wasn't surprising seeingas she was was kind of like her knight in shining armour. "Now let's get you back to your dorm." Beca said.

* * *

A few minutes later Aubrey was lying on her bed, still drunk and bumbling like anidiot, Well that's what Beca thought. 'She looks adorab- uuuugh I need to stop thinking that.'

Beca got some water and Aspirin and put it on Aubrey's bed side table for the morning. "Ok, Aubrey, I'm going to go now..." Beca told the blonde.

"Don't gooooooooo, stay with meeeee." Aubrey whined. Becasighed and walked over to Aubrey, only to be pulled down and cuddled by Aubrey. Beca smiled to herself. 'I guess I'll have to stay here for the night.' She thought, but shewas happy.


	4. Confusion

"Beca?! What're you doing in my fucking bed?!" Aubrey yelled. Chloe who got back very late last night, opened her eyes and smirked. She remembered asking Beca to take her best friend home but hadn't expected this.

"Uuuuum, I had to. You pulled me down as I was about to go back to my dorm, it's not like I could get outof your clutch. I was the victim here, thanks to Chloe." Beca defended herself. Aubrey's eyes widened."Wait what?" Aubrey asked rhetorically.

Realisation hit Aubrey hard. She remembered. It all came back. It replayed in her head. Beca was carrying Stacie, she was beside her stumbling. She remembered her rolling her ankle, Beca wakinStacie up and kissing Beca. What Stacie did made herfurious,  
but really it wasn't fair on Stacie as it was an accident. She remembered Beca carrying her back and she was grateful for that.

"Thankyou, for helping me, for being there for me... I'm sorry forbeing so cold to you..."Aubrey said quietly and blushed. Beca smirked and said "It's fine for my favourite blonde." 'Her f-favourite blonde?' Aubrey

thought and blushed so hard she looked like she might passout.

Chloe on the other hand was thinking 'Those two should just date already.'

* * *

Right before rehearsals in the Gymwhere Beca and Aubrey were talking the other Bellas were huddled in the corner talking about what happened with Beca and Aubrey.

Fat Amy piped in first "So let me get this right. Beca slept with Aca-Nazi?" "Yes." Chloe answered. Stacie was next "They slept together as in... you know?" "Uuuuum, nooo." Chloe winced picturing Beca and Aubrey naked in bed.

"Did they try to kill one another?" Lilly whispered. Chloe processed that. "There could be a possibility actually." Chloe laughed. "So I'm not the only gayone." CR said. "Surely not." Chloe said once again. She was flooded with questions.

Mean while Aubrey and Beca were laughing their heads off at some videos of a drunk Aubrey on Beca's phone. "Who the hell *giggle* filmed me?" Aubrey laughed. "I'm pretty sure Chloe took my phone and filmed you." Beca exclaimed. "I actually took a photo  
of Staciewhile she was out cold." Beca laughed.

"Bahahahaha, she's drooling..." Aubrey laughed after looking at the picture. "Who's drooling, Captain?" Stacie smirked, knowing that they were talking about her. "You, Stace." Aubreysaid "I see you drooling at Beca every chance you get to." Stacieretorted.  
Beca and Aubrey blushed.

"No way! I piss her off so bad and she hates me!" Beca lied, defending herself and Aubrey but what she said hurt Aubrey's feelings. "You don't piss me off. I don't hate you." Aubrey hissed in Beca's ears. Beca smiled.

"So you like me?" Beca asked smugly. Aubrey scoffed. "No... I-" Aubrey stuttered. "Posen you said you didn't hate me." Beca whispered huskily into Aubrey's ears. Aubrey would be lying if she said that didn't turn her on. Stacie stood there watching themwith  
a raised eyebrow.

"What if I love you? Not that I'm implying anything." Aubrey husked. Beca blushed. "Wh-what?" Beca stuttered. "You love me?" Beca asked. "I never said that. I was just stating a possibility."Aubrey defended.

"You're adorable when you get defensive, Captain." Beca told Aubrey. Thatcaught her off guard. "Okay, enough with this. What the hell are we doing?" Aubrey asked frantically. Beca was driving her crazy, she turned Aubrey on so bad which kinda madeher  
mad because she couldn't concentrate on anything she was doing.

Maybe that's why Aubrey is actually so her, it's to cover up how much she likes Beca but she just doesn't realise it. Regionals were coming soon and they needed to focus on that.

"Girls! Rehearsals are starting. Regional is one week away, we need to step our game up." Aubrey demanded. "Aye aye Captain." Beca said loudly. "Mitchell, shut the fuck up." Aubrey demands once again. That made Beca smirk.

The sign started playing and everyones's shoulders dropped. They obviously didn't want to do this.

"We should honestly change the set list. Everyone was falling asleep during our performance last time!" Beca groaned. "I agree with Beca." Chloe added. Aubrey was burning the two just by glaring at them.

"Beca, we were joking around before, but this isn't time for that! I need to lead the group to victory after what happened last year." Aubrey half yelled.

"Yeah, well the set list is very boring we need something new." Beca retorted. "10 minutes break girls." Aubrey mumbledeven though rehearsals hadn'teven started. "Beca, come with me." Aubrey growled as her eyes darkened dangerously.

Aubrey pulled Beca with her towards the restrooms. She slammed Beca against the wall causing her to help in pain. She moved closer and leaned in. "Beca, I'm in control, do NOT defy me, you do NOT want to see the angry version of me, it isn't a good sightat  
all." She whispered into her ears.

Beca shivered as Aubrey's hot breath tingled against her skin, she tried stifling a moan but failed. Things got heated. "Aubrey, you can't always boss us around like this, it's not going toget us anywhere.." Beca groaned.

Aubrey pressed herself tighter towards Beca. "But you better, it's no ng against me because it's not going to end well." Aubrey said under her breath.

Beca was so heated. Aubrey was turning her on so bad. "Captain,you're so hot when you do this." Beca said and smirked making Aubrey blush. "I'm going back.}

* * *

"Beca are you sure? I don't think it's a good idea." Chloe said. "Yes Chloe. You trust me right? The set list is was too boring we need to add something to lighten the mood. We will never make it to finals withthis set list." Beca explained.

"Ok, I'm going to trust you cause that whole sentence was true." Chloe said. "Thanks Chlo." Beca said and Chloe nodded.

* * *

 **Regionals**

"Next we welcome the _Barden Bellas._ "

Chloe started singing and Beca was starting to get an uneasy feeling. As Aubrey started Beca added bulletproof on. Beca knew Aubrey wasn't happy but she kept smiling. She was glad the judges were smiling though, the crowd were cheering them on. Most of  
the team weresuprised but Chloe gave her a wink.


End file.
